Due to global computing network connectivity, the need for improved, automated, and highly accurate language translation capabilities within software is greater than ever. However, most software applications (e.g., mobile, desktop, or Software as a Service applications) only support a specific and limited set of languages for use in generating and displaying textual aspects of run-time user-interface elements, such as buttons, pull-down menus, windows, and/or the like.
Thus, when a specific user needs to access and an application with such limitations, the user must either: 1) continue to use the application in an undesired language; or 2) request that the developers of the application re-develop the software to enable the software application to support the desired language(s), which is time-consuming, labor-intensive, and expensive. Moreover, in the context of an enterprise application, the source code of the software application may not even be available for redevelopment. It is with these problems, among others, that aspects of the present disclosure where conceived.